Sobre la destrucción del mundo
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta/Notas. Luego de vencer a aquel inesperado androide, Piccolo y Vegeta, vaya a saber por qué razón, regresan juntos montados en un témpano de hielo. A pesar de sus respectivos temperamentos, sostuvieron una pequeña disquisición...


**_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama_  
**

_Hola! Esta pequeña escena está inspirada en la última imagen de la séptima película de DBZ. Fue demasiado para mí ver a Piccolo y a Vegeta compartiendo un témpano de hielo XD Para conjurar el desconcierto que todavía me acomete al recordarlo es que garrapateé esta viñeta. Porque, en el supuesto caso de que ambos estuviesen de humor para conversar, ¿de qué podrían hablar? A mi limitada imaginación se le ocurrió que, tal vez, podrían hablar sobre esto._

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos u OoC y gracias por leer n.n_

* * *

**Sobre la destrucción del mundo**

* * *

El cielo, de un azul profundo, se cernía sobre los guerreros. Uno sentado de espaldas al otro, ambos obstinadamente cruzados de brazos, se dejaban trasladar por aquella improvisada balsa de hielo al sitio que habían aprendido a denominar _hogar_.

Los pensamientos eran dispares. Por momentos meditaban en la última batalla acaecida, o en el posible porvenir, o analizaban las potencialidades del enemigo declarado.

-Al menos este androide no nos trajo tantos problemas –comentó Piccolo.

Vegeta chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado.

-Por supuesto que no, esos androides resultaron ser un fiasco –replicó de mala gana-. Nada de lo que producen los humanos parece ser de utilidad, ni siquiera esas estúpidas _cosas_.

-Aun así requirió de los esfuerzos de todos.

Al oír tales palabras el príncipe enrojeció de ira, o de indignación, o de vergüenza.

-Pero qué demonios dices, insensato, ¡hubiera podido acabarlo sin ayuda de nadie! ¡Ese maldito de Kakaroto siempre se mete en mis…! ¿Y por qué diablos tendría que discutir esto contigo? ¡Estúpido planeta y estúpidos habitantes!

-Si te parece tan estúpido, ¿por qué no lo destruyes de una vez? -A Piccolo tampoco le interesaba discutir sobre _nada_ con Vegeta, sólo por fortuitas circunstancias habían terminado juntos en ese témpano. Sin embargo, optó por aprovechar la ocasión para sondearlo. Nunca se podía estar seguro con ese obstinado saiyajin.

-¡Je! Lo haré, claro que lo haré, y será cuando menos se lo esperen –siseó el otro, sonriendo con malicia-. Ya verán, los aplastaré como si fueran cucarachas.

Piccolo apenas giró la cabeza sobre su hombro para mirarlo con suspicacia.

-Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

Vegeta se crispó.

-¿Dudas de mi palabra? Te advierto que yo no soy tan blando como tú, ridículo insecto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

El príncipe chasqueó la lengua nuevamente, molesto por tener que dar explicaciones.

-Conozco la historia. Has entrenado al hijo de Kakaroto y eso te ha apaciguado. Un auténtico guerrero jamás se desviaría de su objetivo, y tú lo has hecho al desistir de la destrucción de este patético planeta, conservándolo para sus igualmente patéticas criaturas. En lo que a mí concierne, ya no eres un guerrero de verdad.

Piccolo guardó silencio, meditabundo. Al no recibir una respuesta, como había creído que recibiría luego de tal provocación, Vegeta maldijo para sus adentros, decepcionado. Sin embargo, algunos momentos después tendría lo que quería.

-Supongo que es verdad, al final nunca pude destruir este mundo –murmuró el namekiano, fijando su mirada en el cielo-. Jamás podré explicar qué sucedió, pero puedo asegurarte una cosa: si por la razón que sea continúas demorando ese plan de destrucción, a la larga también tú te desviarás del objetivo.

Vegeta rió por lo bajo.

-Interesante... ¿Acaso crees que me conoces, insensato?

-¿Conocerte? Eso es lo de menos, Vegeta. Pero sí conozco el poder que tiene la Tierra. Conozco el empecinamiento de sus _patéticas_ _criaturas_, como tú les llamas. Conozco y he respirado su fuerza, la fuerza que nos rodea y nos atraviesa, la fuerza que acaba por aferrarte y a la que, sin remedio, te aferras a su vez. Yo quise destruirla, pero terminé conociéndola.

-Idioteces, los humanos son los seres más débiles del universo.

-No me refiero a esa clase de fuerza.

-No me hagas reír… Míralos, observa la desatinada forma como se conducen, el recelo con el que se tratan. Ponen reglas y no las cumplen, hacen exactamente lo contrario que preconizan, procuran salvar sus traseros a costa del otro y les importa un bledo el dolor ajeno, mientras no los perjudique a ellos. Yo sólo veo la misma basura por todas partes. No son más que un hatajo de gusanos pretenciosos y contradictorios, ¡ni siquiera saben quiénes son!

-No lo saben ahora, pero quizás algún día lo averigüen.

-¡Tonterías!

-En todo caso la Tierra sobrevive más allá de todo, incluso más allá de ti y de mí.

-¿Ése es el conocimiento al que has arribado? ¿Es ésa la conclusión a la que llegaste luego de pasar tiempo con los humanos, de compartir cosas con ellos, de protegerlos? _¡Ja!_ Te olvidas de un pequeño detalle, estúpido namekiano: mi fuerza es legendaria, mi fuerza supera por siglos la que pueda poseer este mísero globo. Yo sí sé quién soy.

-Tú y yo sólo somos dos desterrados, Vegeta, dos huérfanos cuyos hogares se han disuelto para siempre en la inmensidad del universo. Haríamos bien en no subestimar a este planeta que, pese a todo, sigue girando sobre su eje y es lo único que nos queda.

-Oh no, te equivocas, imbécil, yo no lo he perdido todo. Aún conservo algo que tú has resignado por establecer esos absurdos vínculos: el orgullo. Un auténtico guerrero no necesita nada más. Y juro por mi orgullo que pronto destruiré este maldito mundo.

Piccolo se sonrió de lado. Era como estar frente a un espejo desgastado, o como escuchar el eco de una voz de otro tiempo. Nunca se podía estar seguro con ese obstinado saiyajin, habría que vigilarlo de cerca, pero por el momento lo dejaría estar.

-Haces bien en fijarte una meta, _orgulloso guerrero_, tener metas es algo bueno cuando se va a pasar una larga temporada en la Tierra –ironizó, poniéndose de pie. Ni siquiera en ese momento volteó para ver de frente a su antiguo rival, pero alcanzó a percibir el desprecio con que el otro recibió sus palabras-. Cuando levantes tu mano para destruirla apunta bien, porque el cielo es demasiado grande.

-¡Imbécil, yo no me transformaré en un cobarde como tú! Nada me detendrá cuando quiera destruir este lugar, ¿me oyes? _¡Nada!_

-Entonces tendrías que haberlo planeado mejor, tu hijo y tu mujer tal vez te retrasen.

-¡Y una mierda!

-Una cosa más: yo también tengo orgullo y sigo siendo un guerrero. No te equivoques, Vegeta.

El príncipe se limitó a insultarlo mientras el otro se alejaba volando.


End file.
